Unholy
by AwesomeMango
Summary: From a young age, Oliver and Len hunted monsters. When they go to a so-called haunted house, they don't expect that a nasty surprise awaits for them - something that could cause quite a ruckus. (This is a three shot! :)
1. Chapter 1

"It _always_ has to be in abandon buildings."Oliver whined, swinging his leg over the gate. "Why can't they inhabit something modern like a hospital or something? I mean, those places are way more suiting. Scary, smelly, and reeks of death. It's a perfect place for scum like them!"

"Can you please shut up, Ollie-boy?" Len sighed heavily. Oliver always complained when they went on missions. Why do they have to live here? It stinks! Why, of all people, does a little boy and teen go to hunt monsters? Can't they dwell somewhere much cleaner? It drives Len _nuts _just listening to his comments about their mission. Honestly, he has to wonder _why _the kid has monster hunter blood in his veins.

"And dude, what happens if this mission is just a fluke? We're going here based on rumors. We're not even getting paid! I say we get an actual mission on the bulletin board—"

"_Just shut up!_"

"Oh, you're telling me to _shut up_? Really? How about you when you read a book? You keep commenting on its writing style, plot, _and _characters. You never shut up, even if Isayto! So, why should _I _shut up?"

"I'm going to ignore you now."

"Admit it Len Kagamine, I am right!"

"Ignoring."

Oliver puffed up his cheeks and jumped off the gate. "We're not even sure this is true anyways."

"Isn't the disappearances good enough proof that—"

"Oh, I thought you were _ignoring _me."

Len tried to punch the little boy, but Oliver was far more skilled than him. He quickly grabbed his fist, twisted his arm, and then swiped Len off his feet. The ground was all muddy and wet from the early shower, which made the blonde teen grimace. "This is _disgusting_! You can sweep me off my feet, but _only _if the ground is dry."

Oliver smirked arrogantly. "Too bad, I do what I want. Now, come on. Let's get this over with. I have a book I want to finish."

If there was one thing they had in common, it was their love for books. Even though Oliver wasn't as into reading as Len, he still felt somewhat passionate about his hobby.

Len muttered some incoherent and most probably inappropriate words under his mouth before standing up.

The building their target was in was an abandon office. It must have looked nice back in the day, but the fading white paint and broken windows didn't look too appealing. It was at least 4 floors high with an evanescent sign that said: _Pampanga Mayor's Office. _

Len forced the rusted door to open, the hinges squeaking in protest. They were both greeted with the pungent smell of mold and aging concrete. But the two boys were already used to such smells, being the monster hunters they were. Monsters' scents were even worse: rot and death and age mixed together.

"Rumors say that this place is haunted," Oliver began, skipping inside a few steps before twirling, "The idea is stupid itself, but I don't blame them; the place looks scary enough." He paused, sniffing the air. "Though we both know ghosts don't exist, right Len? Humans only leave a trace of their dreams and hopes behind and they take form of their past vessel."

"Why are you giving me a lecture, especially on a mission? I already know all these, Ollie."

Oliver smiled. "I don't know! It's something that came to mind. And you know me; I say everything that comes to mind."

"It's a terrible trait, you know."

The English boy giggled at first, but his face turned solemn. "What do you think inhabits this building?"

"How am I supposed to know? You of all people should! I mean like, you can sense their thoughts right? Each thought should be a clue to what they are."

Oliver, despite a whinny brat, was extremely gifted with something rare: he could sense the thoughts of monsters. Thoughts are ideas. He can't hear them, but he could sense them. For example, a monster is angry. He could sense the anger through the waves made by its thoughts.

"I don't know. . . I'm getting mixed signals. I can feel grief and anger and extreme hunger. It might be a _Manananggal, _but it isn't as angry as the ones we've encountered."

"Maybe it's an _Aswang_?"

"_Aswang _just feel really hungry. They don't feel angry or sad unless you make them."

"Maybe it's a ghost of a dream or something?"

"Those don't feel hungry."

It made Len uncomfortable to not know what they were going up against. He had gotten used to knowing with Oliver's ability, but right now it seems like it's useless. He can only hope whatever they're up against was something easy to beat.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Len asked, narrowing his eyes. It sounded like a baby crying, somewhere far up the building. It was faint, but recognizable.

Oliver strained his hearing – which was damaged with years use of earphones – and loosely managed to catch the cries of the baby. "Now, I think I know what the monster is. . . unless it's natural for people to leave their babies in abandoned buildings."

"I have an idea of what we're going to face as well."

They both looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Len took out his bottle of holy water while Oliver brought out his water gun from his backpack. The former shot him a look.

"I filled it with holy water," replied the little boy.

"You incompetent child."

"You ungrateful filth."

"Now, do we have time to insult each other or exorcise this monster?"

"You started it!"

"I find it strange that it lives in an abandoned building instead of a forest. I read that they mostly live in the forest."

"Why are you _changing _the subject?"

"Let's get going."

"Hey!"

Len immediately started walking to the stairs. The ground was moist from the shower earlier, thanks to the broken windows, and it felt icky to hear the squishing sounds of sandal against puddle. The blonde teen was a complete clean freak and the thought of his sandals getting all dirty and germy was disturbing.

"I wonder where it keeps the bodies~" Oliver's tone was all sing-song. Even though he was 12 years old, he had a mind much older than him from the near death experiences. "In the basement? A room? Or does it eat the bones?"

"In the recent reports, they find the bones of the people who disappeared on the first floor. The thing marked its territory through that, but it's stupid; us hunters can easily pinpoint its location." Len paused, thoughtful. "And please don't talk like that, it disgusts me that you talk to lightly about death."

Oliver laughed. "What's the big deal? Death is inevitable and natural. It's not like it happens every few decades. People die every day."

"I think your mind is scarier than all the monsters combined."

The little boy smiled. "It should be."

Len stopped in his tracks. The sound of crying was much stronger here, but it echoed of the walls. It was hard to find the location.

"Oliver, in what room is the thoughts stronger?"

Oliver glanced at the options. They were in the hallway of the 3rd floor and there were at least 5 doors on each side. The little English boy hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the doors. He concentrated inside each room, trying to pick up thoughts. There were little traces of thoughts here and there, but the source was exactly on the door to the right – the second to the last.

"There," Oliver said, pointing at the location.

"Hey, don't point! You know what they say! If you point, you'll make spirits angry."

"I thought ghosts didn't exist."

"That's because there's no proof of them, but what happens if they are? You'll be cursed with the flu or worse!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Len was always so superstitious about these things. Despite him being a devoted Catholic, he still believed in stuff his religion deemed nonexistent. What's up with this guy?

The teen went on ahead cautiously, stopping in front of the door. "Hey, hurry up!"

The English boy rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "I go at my own pace, okay? Don't rush me, we'll get this done anyways."

"Sometimes, I hate you, but at other times, I _really _hate you."

"I'm flattered."

Oliver paused in front of the door, holding his gun firmly in his hands. Len did the same with his bottle. "Alright, here goes nothing." With that said, the teen turned the knob and opened the door.

Inside, a little baby laid on the floor. Moonlight streamed through the broken window and into the room, illuminating the baby's petite body. Hot, wet tears flowed down its plump cheeks.

Len took a deep breath and began to sprinkle holy water while reciting a prayer.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be the name—"

There was a loud inhuman screech and the sizzling sound of something melting. The baby, now floating up in the air, looked deformed. Its nose was big and the mouth was very wide. The eyes were a piercing red and it glared at Len ruefully. It looked injured, having droplets of melting skin. The holy water seemed to work.

"Shtohp!" it screamed, voice sharp and animal-like. Its words didn't sound right, but that may be because of its age; despite being a demon, it was still young.

"_Tiyanak_," Oliver calmly said. "So knew it."

Len ignored both of them and continued on with his prayer. "—thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses."

As the blonde teen went on, the _Tiyanak _screamed and wailed. It charged at Len, but stopped when a blast of holy water hit its face. It let out a loud, shrill scream.

Oliver let out a laugh. "I told you this baby would come in handy!"

_You never said anything, _thought Len.

The _Tiyanak _let out a mighty roar and crashed right into the gloating Oliver. Like any ordinary monster hunter, the boy immediately went with his instincts. He brought out the garlic from his belt and stuffed it into the thing's snapping mouth. It recoiled and chocked, gagged and hacked, crippled down onto the floor.

"Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit! As it was in the beginning is now and ever shall be world without!" Len spilled the whole contents onto the _Tiyanak _and its skin and bones melted off like ice cream. "Amen!"

The _Tiyanak _screamed and screeched, melting away into a puddle that sizzled into nothing.

A laugh. Oliver was laughing. "That was _much _easier than expected! It wasn't worth a penny, I bet. No wonder why it wasn't posted on the bulletin board." He sighed dreamily. "Oh well. It seems that our mission here is done. Let's go."

Len shrugged and placed the empty bottle into his belt. It was a hassle they always had to bring a lot of stuff, but it sort of did make him feel a little special. Belts with built in pockets and leg and shoulder holsters might not seem appealing to most, but it was for safety. Then there's also the silver sword at their side. . . But it seems like Oliver was less into the safety precautions; he put most of his weapons in his backpack. Stupid kid, he'll get himself killed one day.

"Wait a minute." Oliver stopped mid step. "I feel a high rush of anger."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. The already-broken window shattered, glass shards skidding on the floor; the concrete walls splintered and fell in a puff of white dust. A rather large figure zoomed pass them in incredible speed.

"What in the world?" Oliver gasped, nearly swept off his feet. If it wasn't for the years of monster hunting, he would have screamed. After all, a mere shadow can't scare him. "That thing looked a little too big to be another _Tiyanak._"

"I'm guessing it's a _Manananggal. _If you looked carefully, there were two wings and they're usually angry." Len sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Great. Another mess to clean up. Let's get this over with."

"You sound like Momma, Len." Oliver chuckled softly. His real mother and father died long ago on a job. He was adopted by the blonde teen's parents when he was young. It was not a walk in a park living with them, though. They were nice, but were extremely cruel on training.

"Very funny." Len rolled his eyes and went on ahead, leading the way. "Just follow me; we'll search the whole house. I'm pretty sure her lower half is here somewhere."

Oliver huffed and followed along obediently.

A _Manananggal _was vampire-like creature that fed on fetuses and babies and men. Its name was derived from the Tagalog word _tangal _which meant 'to remove; to separate.' To hunt, it removes its upper half from its lower half and grows into something grotesque with bat wings. The upper half is easy to find, just follow to flapping noise of its wings. However, it is _not _easy to kill. You need to find the lower half and sprinkle something like holy water or salt; only then will it die.

The duo searched the whole house, but to no avail. The lower half was nowhere to be seen. If it wasn't here, why would the thing even both going here in the first place? It wasn't hungry, but just plain angry. What could that mean? Did they cross its territory? But the _Tiyanak _was there so. . . Ugh, this is making Len's head hurt.

"Let's go home." Len said, obviously dejected. He hated it when their prey runs loose. "Maybe the _Manananggal _is on the bulletin board. We'll check tomorrow."

Oliver shrugged. "If you say so, boss. Can we stop by Grandma's to eat?"

"Absolutely not! It's over 10:00; we broke the children's curfew. We will get in trouble if we get caught."

"Why not sneak there—"

"_Oliver._"

"Okay, okay, fine. But you're cooking me something to eat when we get home."

Len groaned. Why does it always have to be him? Why can't the boy learn to cook a little?

"Hey, don't give me that attitude. You were the one who said we can't go to Grandma."

"Fine, _fine. _Just shut up."

"Yay!"

And so, the duo sneaked back into their house with the promise of egg and spam.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hey guys! This will be a three shot. I would like to thank my sister, Queen of Dispair (that's her FF name), for helping me out with the plot! She's the master of horror._

_Now, let's explain some things:_

_I capitalized tiyanak and manananggal in the story because in this AU, they're a sort of 'kind.' Take Filipinos, for example. It works a like that_

_Tiyanak – A Filipino monster. It is said to be a baby that died before it was baptized. It went through a place in hell called the limbo and was transformed into a demonic creature. Sad, isn't it?_

_Manananggal – Even though I explained what it was, I didn't give you the background and cause for this monster. It is said to be witches or a traumatized woman who didn't die right._

_Aswang – A vampire-like creature that feeds off of fetuses and humans. It is close to a manananggal but it doesn't split into two. It has bat wings and claws._

_Pampanga – A province of the Philippines. It takes place here because Philippines is infested with monsters in the story, due to people believing in them. Though the monsters live off of food, they also live off of belief. Filipinos are known to be quite superstitious._


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, Ollie, it's time for school."

Len was hovering over the little blonde English boy's bed, hands on his hips. No matter how loud the alarm clock was, he would never wake up. Only the teen could wake him up.

He had gone through various methods to awaken the boy; food, music, books, money. . . It was a complete hassle. Today, though, he didn't feel like doing much. His body was still sore from last night's run.

Oliver's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Len before going back into sleep. Irked, the blonde teen pulled off his blankets. "It's 7:15! Get your ass off of bed!"

"Shut up, banana brain. . ." muttered the boy. "I'm trying to sleep. . ."

"You're going to be late for school!"

"Then so be it."

Len brought out his phone. It was an old Nokia that he got four Christmases ago from his aunt. It might not be as advanced as the rest of his classmates' phones, but it was something. He had over thirty songs downloaded into it – a wide array of eccentric songs.

He played _Dollhouse _by Melanie Martinez. It was a very dark song about a broken and dysfunctional family. With Oliver's half-asleep state, it might shock him back to reality.

He knew it was a little mean to use such a dark song, but this is what Oliver gets for ignoring him. _And _for calling him 'banana brain.'

"_Mom, please wake up, Dad's with a slut._"

"WHAT!?" Oliver shot up from his bed. "DAD IS WITH A WHAT!?"

It took him at least thirty seconds to realize what happened. Putting on his nastiest glare, he directed it toward an unusually happy Len. "I hate you."

"I love you too. Now, get up! You're going to be late."

. . .

Their school was an academy for all ages that had only three buildings. If you enter, you'd see the first two buildings (Saint Brigid of Kildare and Saint Benedict) which are adjacent to each other and the other one (the gym) across you. And yes, it was a school for Catholics and Christians.

Len's mom stopped at the front gate, where a guard watched at the side. The two students unbuckled their seatbelts and wished her goodbye, exiting the car shortly after.

"Ugh, I hate this place so much." Oliver muttered, pulling his blue backpack closer. "I can't believe it's even considered a 'great, nurturing, Catholic institution' with all the stupid motherfu—"

"_Ollie._"  
"—dgers. Motherfudgers."

Len nodded approvingly. It was a start. He then walked to the guard, showed his I.D., and then entered. Oliver did the same, but glared at the guard; he never was good terms with any of the staff. But how can he when he was a huge troublemaker?

They both entered the Saint Brigid of Kildare building, which held the grade 5 to grade 10. It was dark inside the building and the morning chill still hung in the air. On the first floor was the offices and canteen while the second floor had the rooms for grade 5 and 6; the counselor's office was all the way down the hall. On the third floor were the rooms for grade 7 to 10. The bathroom for the girls was at one end at the hall and the bathroom for the boys was at the other end.

At the second floor, Len bid Oliver goodbye. It was amazing how fast the kid was growing. He was now in 6th grade and it was near his retreat; soon, he'll be in high school with him.

Len sighed and placed his bag down beside him, sinking down onto the floor. It won't be until 8 that the classroom doors will open. Despite the rule of opening by 7:30, Teacher Kaito was always late.

"Don't tell me you're going to fall asleep in the hallway, Len!"

Len looked up to see his M.A.P.E.H teacher, Gumi Megpoid. She was a very rebellious teacher – she dyed her hair green and always sowed strange things onto her uniform (such as a cat and carrot). But she was pretty cool. With her upbeat personality, she always has her class hyped.

Len smiled sheepishly. "Eh, I can't help it, teacher. I'm always so sleepy."

"That's why you should be sleeping early in the night!" Teacher Gumi points an accusing finger at the blonde teen. "I see you online in Facebook until 11 in the night! Honestly, it's not good to spend too much time on the internet."

Len doesn't exactly stay up all night on the internet. He's always fighting of monsters and when he's done, which is very late in the evening, he checks his Facebook. Why? Well, after saving everyone's asses, a little time being a _normal _teenager is appreciated.

"I'm so sorry, teacher. I'll try to sleep early."

"You better. Well, I gotta get goin'! I need to open the doors for my class. Take care, sweetheart!"

Then she was off.

Len checked his watch. It was 7:35, which meant he had 25 minutes to sleep. Ugh. He wasted 5 precious minutes talking to his teacher. Those mere minutes could have been spent catching up on his ever so important sleep!

"I'm surprised you're awake." Rui Kagene said, staring down at Len with an astonished look. "You usually sleep at this time."

Len groaned. "Shouldn't you be in class? Teacher Gumi just opened the door."

Rui huffed and folded her arms. "Well, is that all I get? I notice you and you reply with a snarky comment? Honestly."

Len rolled his eyes and waved at her dismissively. "I don't care, just go. I need my sleep."

"Huh~ At this rate, you won't be as good as my brother."

That snapped a string. The blonde monster hunter glared at her with eyes made of ice-cold hatred. She only responded with a smirk.

"Like, ya know, Rei is _so _mannerly! Even though he's antisocial, at least he knows how to treat someone right. Put in his amazing monster hunting skills and bam! He's perfect." Rui then smiled sweetly. "Unlike _you._"

Len gritted his teeth. Rei was his all-time rival in the monster hunting world. Sure, the guy saved him but a few times, but that didn't excuse the fact he was greater than him. And he hated that. Len always wanted to be top, but Rei was always in the way. In fact, he was considered a prodigy for getting number one in the ranks!

"Relax, relax! You look angry. It was just a joke – a joke!" Rui grinned, putting her hands up in defeat. "Anyways, I'll see you later! Sit with me and Rei at lunch, 'kay? You always eat with your brother, try making some friends!"

"Tch. Whatever."

. . .

"And then she said I'll _never _be as good as him! Some nerve!" Len _humph_ed and turned to look at a bored Oliver. "Hey, are you even listening?"

The little boy yawned and shot him a disinterested look. "I'm listening. It's just every day I always hear you talking about Rui. I bet you have a crush on her or something."

"What?! No! Definitely no! She's self-centered, selfish, sassy, and—and prissy!"

"Okay. So, like a girl version of you?"

"_Ollie_!"

"It's the truth!" Oliver sighed. "Oh, just forget it. We're here in the Monster Hunting Headquarters; let's just look at the bulletin board to see if that _Manananggal _is up for grabs."

"Whatever."

"Seriously? 'Whatever'? Is that all you teens say?"

"It's my favorite word, next to _shut your mouth._"

"Those are three words."

"I swear—"

"Len! Oliver!" Rin Kagamine, Len's cousin, approached them. She was about the same age as him with nearly the same features. It's just that she always wore black and punkish things; Len wore casual, baggy, and comfy clothing. "What are you doing in the headquarters so early, eh? You don't usually come here until 7. Finished your homework?"

Len shook his head. "We only plan to check out something. We'll do our homework after."

"Oh, so you're going to the bulletin board then? Great. I'm heading the same direction. Let's go there together."

She wrapped her arms around their shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. Then they were off.

The halls were bustling with monster hunters of many ages. They were holding folders containing the details of missions, dragging injured hunters into the infirmary, and checking out the weaponry displayed in the shops. It was a busy sight.

The bulletin board was in the first floor at the far end of the building. It was a huge, brown board that stretched from one end of the wall to the other. Hundreds of jobs were pinned onto it. It was so crowded that the papers overlapped.

Currently, only a few were looking at the jobs. It wasn't unusual for only a handful to look through jobs in this hour. Everyone usually picks their own job early in the morning, right before the sun rises. As they say, "The early bird catches the worm."

The trio approached a woman with silky, beautiful pink hair and aquamarine eyes. She was dressed in black and gold clothing that covered her whole body. Of course, that didn't stop her rather large breasts from bulging out.

"Luka, where is the Manananggal section?" asked Oliver.

Luka. That was her name. She was the one who managed the jobs and often hung around the bulletin board room to help out those in need.

She walked to the middle of the bulletin board and tapped the lower area. "This one, Ollie," she said in a quiet voice. "Please choose any job you'd like." Then she walked away.

Oliver waved her off and looked through the papers. They were all about the Manananggals with blurry black-and-white pictures of the vampires themselves. The details were in dark ink in intricate detail.

He skimmed through all of them, but to no avail. There was no job offer of a Manananggal in the old abandoned mayor's office.

"Len, I think someone might have gotten the job. Oh well." He shrugged and turned his heel. "Let's get outta here. I don't feel like going on a job today."

Len sighed. It looks like someone has gotten the job. It wasn't like he was disappointed or upset. Heck, the job didn't even look appealing. Manananggals were hard to kill; they always hide their lower half in places so clever it takes a genius to find them. They just weren't his type of prey.

"We'll see you soon, Rin." Len shot an awkward smile at his cousin, which she returned with a rather bright one.

"Bye-bye, Lennykins!"

. . .

They had spent the whole afternoon doing homework and the evening playing video games. It had been a while since they last took a break. It was refreshing.

"Hey, Oliver, get off the couch and into your room," ordered Len. "I ain't liftin' your sorry ass up your room."

"Too tired. . ." muttered the Brit.

Len groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright. Fine. Don't come complaining to me once you get stiff neck, 'kay?"

The blonde teen then proceeded to shut the TV and put away their controllers. They had left the lights off while they played so he was plunged into darkness the moment he clicked the TV off. But his eyes, which were highly trained in the dark, adjusted quickly.

He lugged his tired body up the stairs and into his room, where he flopped down onto his bed. It was fun doing normal teen things. He wished he could do often. But no, he had to be born in the monster hunting business.

He was slowly sinking into sleep—sweet, sweet sleep that he so well deserved. . . But then a loud crash from downstairs woke him up.

His eyes shot open and he sat up. A little to instantly. Caught in a dizzy spell, he fell back down onto his bed.

_What was that noise. . .?_

It sounded a little too loud to be Oliver falling off the bed. It was more like glass breaking. . . Did the stupid twat finally decide to get up only to break something?

Slowly, Len got up and dragged himself back downstairs. The more steps he took, the more the noises increased. He was starting to get worried. Oliver can't be that clumsy.

Picking up the pace, he hurried down the stairs only to meet the sight of a disheveled living room. The TV was broken, the furniture was strewn, and the window had a gaping hole in it. But worst of all. . .

There was no Oliver in sight.


End file.
